


Milestones

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, Arthur still finds ways to shock Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

Unusual silence. Alfred couldn’t help but feel concerned when he entered the house. Arthur was nowhere in sight. Normally, the grouchy omega greeted Alfred at the door.

“Arthur?”

No answer. With a frown, the honey-blond alpha hung up his jacket on the coat rack.

“Arthur?”

Silence. Growing more worried, Alfred walked down the hallway. Perhaps his mate was lying down in the bedroom? Quickly he reached their door but paused abruptly. Was Arthur… crying? He heard small sniffles from the other side of the door. Immediately his alpha instincts took over. Comfort him! Protect him! Help your mate!

“Sweetheart?!”

Alfred burst through the door. Oh. OH. Arthur was…

“Alfred! Oh, thank heavens you’re home!”

The omega launched himself off the mattress and across the room into Alfred’s arms. He smiled brightly, radiating joy with a scent sweet as vanilla. So he was…happy? Not upset? The alpha was confused.

“What’s the matter, Artie?” Alfred asked, blue eyes meeting the omega’s watery, lively green ones.

“Oh, Alfred,” Arthur exclaimed, “It’s wonderful news!”

“News?” Alfred felt his mate squeeze him tighter before backing away.

“Alfred… Alfred, I- I’m pregnant!”

The alpha’s mouth dropped. No way.

“Really? You… You’re p-pregnant?"

“Yes! Oh, Al,” Arthur squealed, “We’re going to be parents!”

The alpha was completely speechless. He stood in complete shock, nearly falling over when his mate handed him proof: the little white strip with the red plus sign. POSITIVE. Alfred stuttered, eyes brimming with water.

“I-I’m gonna be a dad. Artie, I’m gonna be a daddy!”

The alpha grabbed Arthur tightly, peppering the omega’s face in kisses.

“Arthur, we’re gonna be parents!”

The omega laughed giddily as Alfred picked him off the ground, carrying on about their future family like an idiot.

“Oh, Arthur, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!”

“I love you too, dearest.” Arthur laughed.

[ THREE MONTHS LATER ]

“How about Charles?”

“Nah, too stuffy. How ‘bout Johnny?”

“Too… American. Louis is a great name.”

“Meh. And hey! American names are the best! And what if it’s a girl?”

“Well,” Arthur replied, “I’ve always liked the name Olivia."

“Olivia? Hm… I like it. Olivia May Kirkland-Jones.”

Alfred smiled, carding his hand through Arthur’s hair. 

“And if it’s a boy,” he added, “Thomas Parker Kirkland-Jones.”

“Thomas Parker? Splendid, darling. I love the name.”

Alfred laid down on the bed, staring up at the omega fondly.

“Wow. We’re really doing this. We’re really going to have a kid of our own."

Arthur laid down as well, letting his mate hold him from behind. Alfred placed a hand on Arthur’s belly gently.

“We are, love. I can’t believe it either, but if there’s one thing I can believe, it’s that our child will have the best father in the world.”

“And the best mother.” Alfred smirked.

His amusement slowly turned to fear when he saw the smile wiped clean from his mate’s face.

“You really shouldn’t piss off someone who’s hormonal, achy, moody, and carrying your unborn child.”

Oh shit. Alfred was in TROUBLE.


End file.
